Despedida debida
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Es una historia sobre la separación. A veces nos gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, pero no es posible... Es sobre Haruka y Michiru kedan advertidos jajajajajaja


**Despedida debida…. **

Haruka Tenoh se encontraba en su habitación frente al calendario. Veía la hoja con numeritos tachados con una gran sonrisa. Al fin habían terminado las vacaciones y, a diferencia de todos los chicos normales que estarían llorando de tristeza y dolor por tal acontecimiento, ella sentía una gran emoción que no podía disimular. Salió corriendo del edificio con un pan en la boca, colocándose la mochila en el hombro y con el casco en la mano. Llegó al estacionamiento y después de casi atragantarse, se subió al vehículo y arrancó con un gran rechinido provocado por el quemòn de llantas.

Los alumnos veían a un chico recargado en la barda de la entrada principal del colegio. De vez en cuando veía si alguien conocido aparecía pero no tuvo éxito. En una de esas abrió su mochila y se asomó para ver si todo estaba en orden. Metió la mano y sacó un pequeño peluche de un delfín, recordaba que lo habían visto en una tienda y le había gustado mucho. Esas vacaciones ahorró el dinero suficiente para comprarlo y regalárselo. Le dio una sonrisa y lo volvió a meter. Se aventó la mochila al hombro y volteó a ambos lados para volver a checar que llegara. Pasaron más de veinte minutos y nada, Haruka vio su reloj y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntó al escuchar el timbre de la escuela. Se cruzó de brazos y pensó por unos segundos qué hacer. Se alejó de la barda donde estaba recargada y se dirigió donde se encontraba su motocicleta.

Michiru Kaioh estaba en su habitación sacando algunas blusas de su closet y colocándolas en su cama, cuando escuchó el timbre. De pronto hubo un toquido en su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la chica parada frente al espejo colocando una blusa frente a ella para ver si le quedaba bien.

-Este… hola- escuchó un saludo proveniente de la entrada. Rápidamente volteó y corrió hacia el dueño de la voz.

-¡Haruka! Que bueno que viniste- dijo la chica tomando la mano del recién llegado y jalándole dentro de la habitación. La rubia entró y se quedó parada junto a la cama notando la cantidad de ropa que había encima. Al verla tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Pues tenía que venir porque me preocupé de que no apareciste en la escuela- dijo volteando a ver a la chica quien volvió a meterse a su armario a seguir escombrando.

-¿La escuela?- preguntó la chica de cabello acuamarina en un tono extrañado. Haruka levantó una ceja extrañada.

-Si… hoy es el primer día de clases.

-Cierto, cierto…- dijo Michiru llevándose el dedo al mentón como recordando –Bueno, lo borré de mi mente porque ya no voy a ir- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Perdón!- la chica rubia no creía lo que escuchaba -¿cómo que ya no vas a ir?- sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo.

-Si… me voy a ir- dijo la otra chica encogiendo los hombros. La rubia no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-A ver, espera un momento… ¿a dónde te vas?- preguntó Haruka aún no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-A Nueva York- respondió sencillamente Michiru dándole una ligera sonrisa a su amiga, quien seguía en shock después de la noticia.

-¡¿y a qué!- preguntó Haruka ya medio histérica.

-Pues a estudiar, ni modos que a qué- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina en un tono sarcástico. La rubia empezaba a exasperarse, no sabía si era por la noticia que no creía aún o porque parecía que toda la información se la tenía que sacar con tirabuzón. Michiru siguió sacando su ropa mientras Haruka se sentó en la cama dando la espalda a la chica quien parecía no notar el semblante triste de su amiga. La rubia sintió como si una cubetada de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, volteó a ver sobre su hombro a la chica que seguía feliz sacando sus cosas y dando un fuerte suspiro se levantó.

-Creo que estás un poco ocupada así que mejor me voy- Haruka tomó su mochila, se la echó al hombro y salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear. Michiru levantó una ceja extrañada de la reacción de su amiga y se quedó parada, viendo la puerta, pensando en qué la habría podido molestar.

El rugido de un motor se escuchaba por las calles de Odaiba, una motocicleta amarilla con líneas azules corría cada vez más rápido, tanto que sólo se alcanzaba a ver el polvo que levantaba.

-¿por qué por qué por qué….?- se preguntaba constantemente mientras aceleraba. Cuando algo le molestaba lo único que le calmaba era la velocidad, pero esta vez parecía que ni su fiel motocicleta podría hacer nada por su descontento. Se detuvo después de algunas horas de conducir en uno de los muelles, se acercó al barandal para ver el horizonte y ahí se recargó. Había algunas aves, poca gente caminaba por ahí a pesar de ser ya de tarde. Abrió su mochila y sacó el peluche del delfín, lo vio un poco.

-¿Qué tienes de lindo?- le preguntó al muñeco recordando que su amiga había dicho que era muy lindo y por eso se dio cuenta que le había gustado. –Ibas a tener mucha suerte, seguramente a ti no te hubiera abandonado- Haruka lo apretó un poco, después lo levantó y estaba a punto de aventarlo pero se arrepintió. –Tu no tienes la culpa- volvió a verlo y le dio una ligera sonrisa. Escuchó unas risitas y volteó, vio pasar a una pareja abrazados que iban platicando. Ambos se veían felices, y ella se sentía totalmente miserable.

-Creo que otro es el culpable de todo- dijo con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, guardando el peluche en su mochila nuevamente.

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación, sentada junto al ventanal frente a su cama. Tenía la mirada fija en la Luna, que estaba tan grande y brillante que la hacía sentir diminuta. Tenía las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho, y un semblante algo triste. Ella no sabía por qué se sentía así, nostálgica, triste, sola. Dio un fuerte suspiro y apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

-Haruka…- dijo en voz queda recordando cómo se había marchado sin prácticamente decirle nada –ojalá pueda despedirme de ti…- se dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta provocado por las lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar. Se abrazó más fuerte -¿por qué me siento así? ¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntaba constantemente sin entender qué era lo que le provocaba esa sensación.

Haruka llegó a su departamento, aventó sus llaves en la mesita del centro y luego se sentó de golpe en el sillón. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y lo único que le venía a la cabeza era su voz diciendo que se marcharía. Abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza, volteó a ver un portarretrato donde se encontraban las dos. Ese día hubo una kermés en la escuela para cerrar el curso, y después de eso Michiru se iba a una academia de música para perfeccionar su técnica en el violín durante todo el verano. Se veían felices, Michiru tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Haruka, y ésta tenía la mirada fija en la otra chica con una sonrisa ligera.

-¿Pero por qué me pongo así?- se preguntó negando ligeramente con la cabeza –Como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siento- dijo tomando su mochila, la abrió y sacó el delfín, lo volvió a ver y sonrió. En eso sonó el teléfono y se estiró para contestarlo.

-¿Si?

-Emmm… hola Haruka- escuchó una voz familiar que le provocó una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

-Hola Michiru, ¿qué hay?- contestó tratando sonar un tanto indiferente, como si no pasara nada.

-Pues… nada importante je…- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina un poco tímida. –Quería saber qué vas a hacer mañana en la tarde.

-Pues nada- respondió la rubia sencillamente.

-¡Perfecto!- la emoción se notaba en la voz de Michiru –Entonces mañana podré despedirme de ti.

-¿Despedirte?- preguntó Haruka sorprendida, sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía esperando la respuesta que era obvia.

-Si, ¿no te lo había dicho? Mañana me voy en la noche.

-¡¿Mañana!- dijo la rubia más que sorprendida, sintió que las piernas se le aguadaban –Y… cuándo regresas- preguntó reuniendo todo su coraje. –No me digas que te vas a quedar a vivir allá para siempre jejeje- preguntó un poco sarcástica para romper la tensión.

-Este… pues… la idea es que me quede a vivir allá- respondió la chica un poco tímida. Haruka sintió como si el mundo entero le hubiera caído encima.

-Ok… entonces mañana estaré en la estación- dijo Haruka inexpresiva, e inmediatamente colgó. Estaba realmente pasmada, sintió un hoyo en el estómago y volvió a recargar la cabeza en el borde del respaldo. Puso las manos a sus costados y sintió el peluche, lo volvió a tomar y, con los brazos estirados lo puso frente a su rostro y lo observó.

-Dime amigo, ¿qué hago?- preguntó al muñeco esperando una respuesta, pero obviamente no hubo ninguna. –No quiero perderla, pero… - dio un fuerte suspiro –¿cómo puedes perder algo que nunca fue tuyo?- negó ligeramente con la cabeza, se sentó apoyando los codos en los muslos y vio directamente al delfín a los ojos –No sabes la envidia que te tengo, al menos tu podrías estar con ella siempre- dijo con una sonrisa triste, sintiendo como si todo fuera un mal sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría, pero sabía perfectamente que era más bien su cruel realidad, la persona a la que amaba se iría sin que pudiera hacer nada y lo último que quería era ver ese momento al día siguiente.

Michiru se encontraba frente a la puerta del tren viendo su reloj, ya era casi la hora de subirse y Haruka no aparecía. La chica sintió que la tristeza empezaba a embargarla, realmente tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amiga antes de irse.

-No va a venir- se dijo sintiéndose decepcionada, después de eso puso un pie en el escalón.

-¡Espera!- escuchó un grito familiar que la hizo voltear y al reconocer a la persona acercándose rápidamente, no pudo evitar sonreír –Perdón por la tardanza…- dio algunos respiros antes de continuar – el tráfico estaba terrible y no encontraba esto…- abrió su saco y del bolsillo interno sacó una rosa blanca que la chica vio con gran sorpresa. La chica extendió la mano y la tomó sin decir nada, volteó a ver a su amiga quien le daba una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias…- dijo en una voz queda, casi imperceptible pero con una linda sonrisa. Haruka sonrió aún más y se sintió bien.

-Espera, falta algo más- dijo recordando un detallito, se llevó la mano a otro bolsillo interno del saco y sacó un bultito peludo. Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron de emoción al reconocerlo y lo tomó con las dos manos.

-¡Es el delfín!- dijo con una gran sonrisa. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias el pequeño y yo, pero, terminamos siendo amigos- rió ligeramente la rubia recordando todas las rabietas que el peluche le soportó. La chica de cabello aguamarina volteó a ver al animalito y se puso seria. Se quedó así unos segundos, los cuales le parecieron eternos a la otra chica, quien se preocupó del repentino cambio de su amiga. De pronto, sin ningún aviso, Michiru abrió los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Haruka, dejándola sin armas, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, devolver el abrazo o quedarse así. Sentía una fuerte urgencia de abrazarla, pero al mismo tiempo temía que al hacerlo, todo se desvanecería y despertaría en su cama sintiéndose infinitamente sola. Finalmente, decidió tentar a la suerte, abrazándola, teniendo la gran sorpresa de que no era un sueño y realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Michiru separándose un poco de su amiga y viéndola con una sonrisa –No te voy a olvidar…- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Haruka sintió como el corazón se le iba haciendo chiquito con cada respiración que daba, el momento que más temía estaba a punto de llegar y lo sabía. Pero, a pesar de sentirse morir, no podía decírselo, no era justo, ella iba a cumplir un sueño y no podía hacerla sentir mal. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, y lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar una mano sobre la mejilla de su amiga, se agachó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Michiru se sorprendió pero fue traída a este mundo por una campana que anunciaba la salida del tren. Se subió rápidamente y antes de entrar al vagón, se despidió agitando la mano.

-Cuídate- dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa –Cuando necesites algo aquí voy a estar- la chica en el tren asintió con la cabeza esbozando una enorme sonrisa. La puerta se cerró y el corazón de Haruka terminó de romperse en millones de pedazos. El tren empezó a moverse y se quedó ahí, viendo cómo las ventanillas pasaban frente a ella, cómo se alejaba la persona más importante de su vida, esa persona a la que le había entregado su corazón en silencio y a la cual no tuvo el valor de confesarle lo que sentía.

La gente iba y venía, subía y bajaba de los trenes, y por varias horas miles pasaron por esa estación, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un chico rubio sentado en una banca. Estaba ahí, solo, con la cabeza baja, los codos recargados en los muslos y las manos juntas. Su semblante era triste, pero nadie se acercaba, todos seguían su camino no dando importancia a esa persona que acababa de dejar partir la mitad de su alma con ninguna posibilidad de recuperarla.

Bueno… pues… aquí está esto… jejejejeje… me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo… tal vez porque no quería hacerlo, pero la vida está llena de esas actividades y acontecimientos que no deseas que pasen por nada. No es una historia feliz, lo sé, y supongo que a estas alturas quisieran exorcizar a este pobre wampiro, pero debo decir algo a mi favor, quería que Haruka se quedara con Michiru, que ella bajara del tren y le dijera que se quedaba con ella pero… la vida no es así, y aunque yo tengo el poder de decidir lo que pasa o no, pues…. Preferí que me guiaran las circunstancias jejejejeje…. Suena gacho, pero así es, no siempre se gana.


End file.
